Lightning in a Bottle
by TheRealMrs.Mellark
Summary: Leaving the northern boarding schools for the southern public schools seemed like a nightmare. That's just what Primrose has walked into. She wanted to go through high school with her spotless report card and no complications. What happens however when she runs into Cato Hadley, whose nickname is trouble? The odds of them being together are like catching lightning in a bottle.
1. Bring on the Storm

**Welcome Prato Army. To my new story. Lightning in a Bottle. I hope you enjoy this one if you have enjoyed my other stories. This one is going to be slightly different from my other ones, but I still hope you like it as much as I do! Please leave comments with any thoughts or ideas you guys have! xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Prim POV:<strong>

I walk off the airplane and down into the crowd. I sigh, This was going to be a long year. I shiver in the cold airport, and wish I had worn my school slacks instead of my school skirt. I wait in line to collect my bag and I check my phone. Katniss is waiting for me in the pick up lane. I sigh again and collect my bag. I walk out to the pick up lane, and look for Katniss' truck. I find it. The dark, jacked up truck is easy to find. I walk over and throw my bag into the bed, and then hop up into the passenger seat. I turn to see her smiling at me. I grin at her, it is good to be home. "Damn little duck, it's good to see you." she says pulling me into a hug. I hug her tightly back and realize how much I missed her. She starts the car and we make our way home. "So, you disappointed to be coming home?" she asks me as we pull out of the airport. I shrug "Not really, it's good to be going home to see mom, dad, and Buttercup." I say. "Well I think it's a good idea. I get that Capitol Boarding Schools is one of the best schools in the country, but everyone back home misses you as it is." she says flipping through the stations.

It would be strange making the complete flip. Up north I hadn't fit in as much. With my tan skin, and boots I was an outcast. Over the years I had adapted and learned how to act in my school. My skin paled to a porcelain, and I learned to hide my southern accent. My boots were shipped home and I soon was a northern girl. At least I had been for the past five years, except when I came home for the summers. During the summer I was different. I slipped my boots on and took my hair out of its tight, perfect ponytail. I rode horses and went to the beach with my best friend Rue, who stayed home year round and I missed constantly. We texted almost everyday, but now it was going to be different. After this summer ended, and I was on the plane ride home, I got a call from my mother. Who demanded that I return home. She apparently couldn't bear the idea of me being gone during Katniss' senior year. I was actually relieved to hear her say this. I hopped on the first flight back home and that all led up to now.

Katniss turned up the radio and we drove back home in companionable silence. School at Panem High would start in a couple days, and I was actually nervous. Not for the Academic side of it, but the social side of it. I had no idea how redneck public schools worked. Katniss loved her school, but that was fitting. She had tan skin and dark hair. Her eyes were grey, and her body was perfectly sculpted. She was able to wear camo t-shirts and boots and look flawless while doing so. I'm not saying that I was ugly, Katniss always said she wished she looked like me, but I think she was just saying that to save my feelings. I had long wavy platinum blonde hair. I also had bright blue eyes and freckles dusted along my clean skin. My body had curves, but not as developed as Katniss'. I knew a few boys had taken notice of me up north, but I wondered how different it would be down south. I shrugged to myself and decided I would ask Rue. I could see Katniss sneaking glances at me out of the corner of my eye. That was one of the things the girls taught me to do up north, how to tell when someone is looking at you. That as well as how to lie smoothly, and how to seem calm and poised even if you were crumbling.

I looked over at Katniss and she seemed to jump in her seat and she locked her eyes on the road once more. I rolled my eyes. "What is it?" I asked her. "I know you're thinking about it." she said. I looked at her like she was insane. "Thinking about what?" I asked her. "How you'll fit in at the school." Katniss continued. "Oh." I said. I faced forward, I was shocked as to how well she still knew me. I shuddered and we kept on driving. "How is everyone?" I asked her. She sighed and told me how everyone was. She said mom, dad, Buttercup and the other horses were fine, not much had change in the past several hours besides moms breakdown. She said Benny and Momma Sam were good as well, they were Rue's parents. Dad and Benny owned a joint peach farm, one of the biggest in Georgia. Rue and I lived on the same plot of land, so it didn't really surprise anyone that we became best friends. She talked about our friends the Hawthornes. I let her mumble along for the rest of the ride home. By the time we got home it was around six in the morning, right when everyone started to wake up. I rolled down the windows and took in the warmth of morning air. I heard the distant barking of Katniss' dog Brandy. I smiled and felt myself unwind. I was staying in the warmth for another whole year. Sure i'd have to start my sophomore year at a school where I only knew a handful of people, but it'd be one hell of an adventure.

My smile turned into a full grin and I closed my eyes, the sound of tires on gravel and the country radio filled my head. I opened my eyes and saw the sunrise over the orchard, and I knew this was where I belonged. I smiled and let out a long loud cheer "Whoo!" I yelled out the window of Katniss' truck. She laughed and I saw mother and father walk out the front steps of our house. Our house, was a large southern home. It had a grand front entrance, and beautiful columns lining the front. My room had a beautiful balcony that I was able to go out and practice my guitar on. Before Katniss even came to a complete stop I was running out of the truck, and into the arms of my family. My mother embraced me and my father ruffled my hair. "Good to have you back little duck." Dad said, placing my straw hat on my head. I grinned at him and then Brandy ran out of the house, she was a great dane, and when she stood on her hind legs, was bigger than me. "Brandy!" I exclaimed. She jumped up on her hind legs and placed her front legs on my shoulders, and proceeded to cover my face with doggy slobber. I laughed but shoved her off. "Oh god, this feels good." I said smiling as Katniss dragged my bag up the stairs. "Come on, we have pancakes in the kitchen." he said smiling at me. I grinned at him as he pulled me in the house. Momma helped Katniss drag my bag up the stairs and Brandy wagged her way through our house.

"Now after breakfast I want you out of that prissy uniform and into regular people clothes." my father said pointing at me with his spatula. I grinned from our breakfast bar. I nodded my head and realized how ridiculous I must have looked with my straw hat on and my school uniform. "Can I go change now?" I asked him. He laughed and nodded my head "Hurry though! No one likes cold pancakes!" he yelled after me as I raced up the stairs to my bedroom. I threw the door open and took in the view, I inhaled and smiled hugely. I giggled as I walked over to my walk in closet where no doubt I could find my favorite riding jeans, and a t-shirt. I smiled as I grabbed a dance shirt off the rack, it was one from several competitions ago. I grabbed my tight riding jeans and threw them on, tucking my red boots under them. I put my hair into two low ponytails and placed my hat back on my head. I walked back downstairs as dad placed the plate on the counter "Ah there she is. Theres my girl." he said smiling at me, a twinkle in his eye. I grinned and rolled my eyes as I inhaled my breakfast "You know, i'm sure Buttercup would love a good run over to Rue's side of the farm today." dad said leaning against the counter with a sly smile. I gave him a knowing smile and he winked at me. I threw my breakfast dish in the sink and ran out of the door.

I ran to the barns, and I could feel the warmth rising as the sun rose. I smiled as I approached our big red barn that was built to hold our horses. I walked in and walked down the aisles to Buttercups stable. When I found it, I walked in to find her lying on the ground, she was still as beautiful as the day we got her. She was a brown Appaloosa horse, and she lived up to her name of Buttercup. She stood up once she saw me and whinnied. I laughed and saddled her up, and then swung my leg over her and we were off. We started at a trot, but I couldn't stop myself, I raced her to the other side of the farm in a full fledged run. It felt so right, bouncing up and down across the place I called home. I grinned as I saw Rue's house in the distance. It was equally spectacular as mine, and I slowed Buttercup to a halt.

I called Rue, who groaned when she answered the phone. "Look Primmy I know your school sucks, but do you really miss me already?" she said in a sleep filled voice. I laughed "I missed you the minute after we said goodbye you dork, but that's not why I'm calling you. Open your window." I said. She groaned and I heard rustling from inside her room. Then she opened her drape and her whole face lit up when she saw me on Buttercup. She was beautiful, she had clear slightly dark skin. Her curly black hair was long and unruly. When she smiled it made me want to shake her and tell her how beautiful she was. "Holy Shit!" Primmy what are you doing here?" she yelled from her window. "I decided to stay home for the year if thats alright with you!" I yelled back at her. She grinned and ran away from her drapes.

Before I could count to one hundred she was out of the house in jeans and a t-shirt, her brown boots on. She was screaming and I hopped off of my horse and we ran to each other. We jumped up and down and clinged to each other with such excitement it was unbelieveable. "So wait, all year?" she asked me. I nodded my head and she squealed with excitement. I laughed and she grabbed onto my hand "Lets go riding!" she said. I smiled, and before I knew it, the rest of my day was filled with laughter, plans, riding, and my best friend. It ended with me playing my guitar on the balcony as I watched the sun set over the beautiful plantation that I lived on. I sighed to myself, this was where I belonged. The next few days went by in a blur, and before I knew it, it was the night before my first day at Panem High. I would be a liar if I said I wasn't nervous.

Katniss and I sat in my room, and I asked her what I should wear. She rolled her eyes. She stood up from where she was lying across my bed, and she walked over to my closet. I leaned back into my bubble chair and rolled my eyes at how dramatic she could be sometimes. She walked back out with a pair of skin tight, light blue, american eagle skinny jeans. "These, because I know how well they make asses look." she said with a devilish grin that had me laughing. "Oh god Kat, how do you know that?" I asked her. "Because I have at least four pairs of these." she scoffed at me like that was the silliest question she had ever heard. "Okay, okay." I said calming down. She gave me a pointed look as she threw the jeans at me. I waited several moments until she walked back out of the closet with a red and white floral sweetheart neckline top, that had quite a bust, and one inch straps. It was long enough where it was appropriate to wear in public, but also showed just the slightest of my midriff. I hung my mouth open "Are you sure?" I asked her. She nodded her head and grinned devilishly at me. "Trust me little sis, us Everdeen have a reputation of running this school, and I plan on you continuing my legacy. Its a given that we look effortless, and yet stunning at the same time." she said. I looked at her like she was crazy, this did not sound like Katniss at all. I was used to her not caring at all, maybe that was a part of being an Everdeen.

I shrugged and held onto the shirt like it was the key to my survival. She then sat back down on the bed. "Wear your red boots, only tuck the skinny jeans into the boots. Curl your hair the slightest on the tips, it shouldn't take you more than five minutes to do that." she said nodding her approval at the work she had done. I rolled my eyes at her. "Well what are you wearing?" I asked her. "Dark american eagle skinny jeans, a green and white version of your shirt, and my brown boots." Katniss said smiling at her own little plan. I fell backwards into the chair again and giggled. "Oh, are we planning on taking on this school together?" I asked her. She nodded her head "Trust me Little Duck, it's going to be a lot different than you'll expect it too." she said, sobering up. I nodded and then we both decided to turn in for the night. I set all the materials needed for tomorrow out on my dresser so I could get ready in the most productive time. As I lay in bed, the comforts of home surrounding me, I slept surprisingly soundly.

I wake up to my familiar alarm clock and grin as I leap out of bed. I change into my outfit and walk downstairs where I find Katniss walking into the kitchen at the same time as me. She smiles slyly at me and I grin at her, she looked good in her outfit, I just wish I was able to have dark hair and a tan like her. We walked into the kitchen together and our mother nearly broke down crying at the sight of us. "Oh my baby's. All grown up and together. Oh Dave look at them." our mom said, tears shining in her eyes as she clasped her hands together close to her heart. "Yes Abigail they both look stunning." our father said. We looked at each other and Katniss gave me an 'I told you so' look and I made an 'I approve' face. This year was starting off on a good foot. I smiled as we ate our breakfast of fruit and eggs. Once breakfast was over, I walked back upstairs. Once I was in my room, I started to do my make-up. That was another thing the girls up north taught you how to do. How to look absolutely flawless with a few bottles of liquids. Once I was satisfied with how I looked, I turned on my curling iron on. I brushed my teeth whilst the device heated up. Once I finished with my teeth and hair, I applied the slightest bit of nude shimmery lip gloss to my lips.

I heard Katniss honking her truck outside and I grinned. I slid my iPhone into my back pocket. I could feel it pressed against me with how tight these jeans were. I grabbed my duffel bag off the floor and slipped on my red boots. I spritzed some perfume on me, and I ran down the stairs. I yelled goodbye to mother and father and patted Brandy on the head as I walked out to the truck. "Lets go." she said as I hopped in. I smiled, she looked gorgeous. You could barely tell that she was makeup, it wasn't so much that it made her look overdone, it just highlighted her beauty. Her hair was down in waves and she used the same perfume as me. I laughed once I realized and she waggled her eyebrows at me. "Sister minds think alike eih?" she said starting the engine.

We pulled up to Rue's half of the farm, and she and her little brother Daniel walked out of the house. Rue looked bright and shiny in a pair of skinny jeans tucked into her brown boots and a cream lace top. Daniel however looked like a grouch. They hopped in the back, and we were off. "So Daniel, you ready for freshman year?" Katniss asked him turning down the radio. He groaned "I wasn't ready for summer to end." he said. Katniss laughed, "Weren't we all." she sighed. She turned the radio back up, it was a good song. It was called Homegrown Honey by Darius Rucker. I sang along to the radio "You know Primmy, we have a choir." Rue said giving me the look that she always has when she wants to raise some hell. I rolled my eyes "Please, I'm not that good." I said. "Oh shut up, you are too." Katniss scoffed. I laughed and suddenly I saw the sign for the high school. My stomach did a somersault, and I suddenly felt like I was going to be sick. "Katniss, am I ready for this?" I asked her. She looked at me as if I was joking. Her eyes widened and her face turned sober when she realized that I was being very serious. "Yes. I believe in you." she said. I gulped and nodded as we pulled into the parking lot. I noticed there were a lot of people here. A lot of boots, a lot of trucks, and a lot of country grins. This was so foreign to me, I had no idea how to react. I simply pulled out my phone and pretended to check instagram.

Katniss waved to people and smiled and laughed when she saw someone specific. She even jokingly flipped someone off. This was strange to me. Several people looked at me with curiosity as we drove through the parking lot. I felt my face burn, and before I knew it we were parked in place. Daniel immediately hopped out, and Rue rolled her eyes at that. "Excuse him." she said. Katniss turned towards me. "You can do this." she said determination in her eyes. "Just come to me if someone looks at you weird, or if someone you don't like tries to hit on you or tease you." she said somberly. I nodded my head, and I took a deep breath. I grabbed my duffel bag, and I hopped out of the truck. Rue and Katniss looked at each other and shrugged, and they followed suit. I waited for them at the end of the truck, because I had no idea where I was going.

Suddenly, a big blue truck slowly prowled through the parking lot. It was loudly blasting Luke Bryan "That's My Kind of Night". I peered into the truck and it suddenly honked loudly and I quickly looked the other way. I turned to Katniss as it drove by. "Who was that?" I asked curiously. "Trouble." she said rolling her eyes. "That was Cato Hadley wasn't it?" Rue said excitedly. "Yeah, yeah don't wet your panties." Katniss said. I looked at them like they were speaking Chinese. "Cato Hadley, is one of the biggest rednecks around here. I don't know if momma and daddy would want him sniffing around you." she said, talking about him as if he were a dog. I rolled my eyes and Katniss linked one of her arms through mine. Rue hooking with my other one. Before I knew it we were walking through the high school doors. Everyone stared at us, and it made me feel awkward. Up north, I was no where near the center of attention.

My curly hair bounced up and down as my hips swayed. Our boots clicked down the hallway in a synchronized beat. I smiled at a few people who Katniss waved too. Several boys winked at me, and I tried to hide my embarrassment as much as I could. Katniss rolled her eyes "Flaunt what you got hun, lets stop at my locker before we drop your stuff off." she said as we turned down another hallway, the place seemed to be crawling with people. New faces at every turn. It was a bit intimidating. Katniss opened her locker and shoved her stuff in it, and when she was done it was suddenly slammed shut from the other side. Katniss jumped but relaxed and smiled seductively at the boy who shut it. "You know Kitty Kat. You'd think you'd have forgot about me." said the boy. He had a blonde mop on top of his head, and blue sparkling eyes. He was a bit taller than Kat, and he had broad shoulders. His tan made his white teeth seem even whiter. His concert t-shirt clung to his muscles and his jeans rode low on his hips. I took note of his boots. "Of course I haven't forgot about you Pooh Bear." she said kissing him softly on the lips. My mouth hung open. Pooh Bear? Who was this attractive boy that my sister had pet names for that she evidently forgot to mention to me? "This must be your sister." he said smiling at me. I nodded my head. "Nice to meet you darlin'. You look just as every bit as beautiful as your sister. Kitty Kat here has been going on and on about you forever." he said shaking my hand. Forever? Just how long has my sister known this boy. "Nice to meet you." I said. "I'll see you later Pooh Bear, I have to take Primmy to her locker." she said smiling at him. "I'll see you later darlin'." he said kissing Katniss on the cheek. She blushed and giggled, as she led me down another hallway.

"Pooh Bear?" I asked her. "Peeta and I have been dating for almost two years." she said quietly. "Why haven't you mentioned him?" I asked her. "I didn't think you would really care, besides I never thought you would meet him anyway." she said quietly. It was evident that she really liked this guy, I think she just didn't want him to know that she was a rich girl. I nodded my head and we kept on walking. Rue seemed to know which direction to go in, and she started talking about our classes, I nodded my head, pretending I could hear every word she said.

"Hey Kat. Whose this?" a southern male voice said. I turned to see the source of the voice. I saw a group of boys who looked quite intimidating. Katniss sighed and rolled her eyes "Hello boys. This, is Primrose, my sister." she said narrowing her eyes. I smiled warmly at them. They all were wearing jeans and tight t-shirts. They all had tans, and broad shoulders. They all had faces that looked like they had been crafted by god. And they all wore boots. The one I took notice of however, was the tallest and the strongest looking of all of them. His ice blue eyes seemed to pierce right through me. "Nice to meet you honey. My name is Marvel." the voice said. He had hazel eyes and short brown hair. I smiled again at him.

"These are my friends, Thresh," he gestured to the tall, dark, and handsome one. Rue I could tell nearly fainted at the sight of him.

"Finnick," he gestured to a bronze-haired, green eyed boy. He had a grin that looked like it had hooked himself many hook ups.

"Gloss," he said, and the boy with chocolate curly hair, with chocolate brown eyes looked me up and down before bowing his head at me. Giving me a sultry grin.

"and this is Cato." he said, gesturing to the boy who had captured my attention. Oh no, he was the one Katniss warned me about. I knew to trust Katniss with my life, so I should trust her with this. Cato gave me a small smile. Katniss snorted "Great, now you boys crossed one more thing off my list. Introducing Prim to the people to avoid. Sorry boys, but you and I all know how you roll, and my baby sis is not allowed around that." she said pulling me along. "Oh come on Kat!" Marvel hollered down the hallway. I looked over my shoulder, to find Cato still staring at me. It shook me up, I shuddered and kept on walking down the hallway.

I reached my locker number, I made a mental note that is was number 612. I slid my phone back into my back pocket once I shoved my duffel bag into my locker, and I had all my stuff for first hour. I looked around for Rue, and once I found her at her locker, I walked over to her. "Hey honey, what's your name?" a voice asked me. I rolled my eyes, honey and darlin'. I mean come on were there any other names in this town? "Primrose." I said, locking eyes with another familiar face. "Gale!" I exclaimed. He scooped me up and spun me around and I giggled. "It's good to see you Rosie." he said calling me a nickname he's had for me forever. I smiled "I forgot you came here too!" I said excitedly. He was a close family friend, and worked on the farm under daddy and Benny. "Well duh, there's no better. I mean why else would you leave that priss school up north for this trash can?" he joked. "Well I hear the people here are pretty shitty, so I don't know I might turn around and fly right back up north." I joke around. He punched my shoulder "You better not, I meant it. It's good to see your face around." he said. I grinned at him. "Whatever you say bucko." I joked. "You know, you better watch out. I hear if you dress like that the boys will start circling around. I don't think that I'm quite ready for little Primmy to be taking hearts of men quite yet." he joked flicking at the strap of my shirt. I smiled "It was Katniss' idea. She and I are wearing matching outfits." I said rolling my eyes. He threw his head back in laughter "That doesn't surprise me. She and Bread Boy are probably in some supply closet sucking face." he joked, but I looked at him like he just kicked a puppy. "Really?" I breathed out. He took one look at my expression and sobered. "I was joking Rosie." he said grabbing both my shoulders. I took a few breaths and then nodded my head. The bell rang, and Gale smiled at me "Well I better get going, I'll see you around Rosie." he said sauntering off. I rolled my eyes, and turned around to find Rue calling me over. I marched over to her, and realized how long this day may actually take.


	2. You Smiled Anyway

**Hello loves, I just couldn't wait to post this second chapter so here we are! Please leave comments with ideas and anything you feel like telling me yeah? Thanks loves xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Cato POV: <strong>

Here we are I thought to myself as I prowled along the parking lot. Another year, another nine months of hell. I groaned and turned up the radio, I continued to look for a spot. Senior year was supposed to be the easiest and the most fun year of high school. I passed a few honey's on my way around the lot and waved at them. I knew quite a few of them, and they all seemed to know who I was, which didn't surprise me. My buddies and I were quite notorious for being cowboy casanovas. When I saw one of my buddies Gloss grouchily looking for a spot as well I honked my horn and revved my engine at him. I was grinning at him, the stick in the mud needed a little cheering up every once and a while. I was beginning to get impatient as I was still slowly looking for a spot.

Out of nowhere she walked out of a truck, the Everdeen truck. She had long blonde hair that curled at the tips, tight jeans, a tight red and white shirt that allowed me to get a glance at her midriff. She was waiting for someone, and her face seemed to be just as perfect as her body. Her lips pursed out just slightly, and her nose was perfectly smack dab in the middle of her face. Her huge blue eyes, I soon noticed were staring back at me. If I wasn't already going two or three miles an hour, I would have caused a car crash from staring at her. I honked my horn at her, she was beautiful. The best part? She was wearing boots.

I hopped out of the tank, my big blue silverado. I quickly ran out to see if she was still standing by the truck, but as I saw she was no longer there my heart sunk. I looked towards the school and I saw her hooked arms with Kat and Rue. I muttered, Katniss was one feisty girl. There was no way in hell that I would have any hope of talking to her with Katniss there. Soon I realized that if the blonde girl had any relation to Katniss my chance of getting her to talk to me, let alone like me, was long gone. I watched her for a moment, the way her blonde hair swayed back and forth. Her hair nearly covered her whole back, but it didn't cover the way her hips swayed back and forth. Or how good her backside looked in those jeans.

I let out a long whistle and brought my eyebrows together. Maybe if I could get this honey alone I would have a chance. Maybe this year wouldn't be as sucky as I planned it on being. I went back and grabbed my duffel bag. I took a note of my appearance in my side mirror and rolled my eyes at myself. I already knew what I looked like. I was wearing a pair of dark wash low rise jeans, and a concert t-shirt. I knew that it was way to tight and made my muscles look like they were about to burst out of it. I honestly didn't care. The more cards I held in my deck, the more I could use against Kat.

I exhaled and walked towards the building, when someone jumped on my back as they hollered. It turned out to be Finn. I rolled my eyes as I shoved him off. "Come on Finn you bastard." I said putting him in a headlock. "Truce truce!" he yelled. I laughed and let him go. We hugged and I laughed "Its good to see you man." I said. He grinned "You too man." and we went on our way to the school.

"So man, what do you think this year huh?" Marvie said as he walked up next to us. "Hey Marvie." Finn and I said in unison. Marvel nodded his head in acknowledge, and he whistled. "The honey's this year seem to be the best yet." he said winking at one. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Hey guys have you seen?" Thresh asked us. We rolled our eyes "No." we all said in unison. Thresh slumped his shoulders and we laughed. Thresh had been trying to get with a sophomore, Rue I think her name was. They met at a bonfire a bit ago, and he seemed to instantly click with her. Sad part though was they never saw each other this summer after that night. We made it to our lockers and as I was shoving my stuff in my locker I saw her. I slammed my locker shut and I took her in. She was with Katniss again. Peeta was there, and I rolled my eyes. Bread Boy got lucky hooking himself that one, but I knew I was going to have a bit of trouble with the other Everdeen girl. They were obviously sisters. They looked nothing alike, but their outfits were clearly set to match one another. This time I was able to notice how her shirt showed off the slightest bit of cleavage.

I averted my eyes and Gloss walked up beside me, patting a hand on my shoulder. "Damn. Who is that little honey? She's gorgeous." Gloss said smiling at me. "That, is an unknown mystery to the world. She's obviously somehow related to Katniss." I said looking at her like she was the prize of the whole damn lottery. Gloss stared at me for a long time "Man, you're a goner aren't you?" he said asking me. My face must've shown it. I gulped "She's nice." I said shrugging, trying to play it off as no big deal. "Bitch please." Gloss said rolling his eyes at me. "Yeah yeah shut your trap Smith." I said shoving him. Gloss laughing "Well come on then. Lets go meet your new honey Cato." he said motioning to the boys that we were moving in. Katniss suddenly took the girl and her friend around the corner and we followed suit.

Suddenly, of course, Marvel starts hollering. "Hey Kat!" he yells, Katniss turns around, as does the blonde. I feel my breath hitch, she was even more beautiful up close. "Whose this?" Marvel asked with a southern grin. I nearly punched him for that. She was mine first, and these boys needed to remember that was why we were here. Gloss even seemed to be showing his approval. "Hello boys." Katniss said with dislike evident in her voice. She rolled her eyes and gestured to the blonde, who was staring at me. "This, is Primrose, my sister." she said firmly, narrowing her eyes at all of us. I knew I should be afraid, but her name resounded in my head over and over again. Primrose. It was as beautiful as she was.

"Hello" she said softly, and smiled so warmly I was sure it could be the cause of global warming. I wanted to return the smile, but I was took overtaken by the presence of her. "Nice to meet you honey. My name is Marvel." Marvie started. I wanted to punch him in the throat for taking her attention away from me. He went through with the introductions, and all the other boys seemed taken with her. Except Thresh of course. He nearly gasped when he noticed who was standing next to Primrose, god that name. It gets more and more beautiful each time I think of it. The girl standing next to her was Rue. I rolled my eyes, Thresh was worse than me.

Finally Marvel reached me. "and this is Cato." he said. Primrose's eyes grew big when she heard my name, oh shit I thought. She must have already heard my name, and that meant she's heard about me. And who else would tell her besides Katniss. I smiled at her, hoping that she still had no idea who I was. Kat snorted. "Great, now you boys crossed one more thing off my list. Introducing Prim to the people to avoid. Sorry boys, but you and I all know how you roll, and my baby sis is not allowed around that." she said pulling Primrose away from us. I hated to see her go, but loved the view that came with it. "Oh come on Kat!" Marvel hollered down the hallway. Primrose looked over her shoulder and we locked eyes for a moment. I knew that I was a goner. I knew that this was it for me. Primrose was going to be mine, whether she liked it or not.

The other guys fell back, and went back to the lockers and I stuck around for a little bit. I knew it was strange but at this point I honestly didn't care. I wanted to talk to her without looking like a total idiot. Once Katniss and Rue left her alone at her locker, I was about to move in. She shut her locker and turned around to walk down the hallway. I was too busy staring at the way that she filled out her jeans, that I missed my opportunity. Suddenly another large figure was behind her, and I boiled with anger. When she turned around to see who it was she exclaimed his name. His filthy name. Hawthorne.

Of course he would be the first to talk to her, I turned down the hallway and stalked to my first hour. I was able to make it through the first few hours with ease, but once it was time for lunch I was itching to see her again. I really don't know what I thought was so interesting about her, I mean it's not like I haven't fucked blonde's or country honeys before. I for some reason couldn't get her off of my mind. As I sat at the table with my boys, and their girls. Even though he hated to admit it, Annie had Finnick whipped. Marvel had a thing for Gloss' twin sister, and Gloss absolutely refused for them to date. It was hilarious at times, every time Marvel would move in on Cashmere, Gloss would cock block him so bad. It was obvious that Cashmere wanted Marvel too, but Gloss wouldn't be hearing of any of it. He knew Marvel too much to have him seeing his 'baby sister'. Every single time that Gloss used that card, we'd have to remind him that he was only four minutes older than her. He absolutely hated it when we corrected him. As that Annie and Cashmere were the only two female specimen allowed at our table however, it felt quite strange for me to want to add Prim to the mix.

I remember how we reacted when Finnick brought Annie to our table for the first time. I gave him so much shit, and I knew that if I said one word about inviting Prim I would be eating my own words for months. I still couldn't help looking for her. When I did find her however, I seemed to have forgotten how beautiful she was because I felt my breath hitch when I saw her. She was sitting next to Katniss when I found her, who was talking to Bread Boy. She seemed insanely bored, but when Rue walked up behind Prim her whole face lit up. It made me smile, seeing the two interact. They started to talk and Prim laughed, she looked beautiful. Suddenly Prim looked my way and I grinned at her. She quickly looked away, but I could see from here the red that was appearing on her cheeks. I shook my head and watched her talk quickly to Rue, who tried to slyly look over at our table. But when she and I locked eyes I grinned and waved at her. She gasped and turned back to Prim. I nearly started to laugh out loud, I was having way too much fun with this.

Primrose and Rue looked back at us at the same time. I pointed to Thresh and then back to Rue and winked, Rue turned pale and Prim looked at her in confusion. Then her mouth dropped open and she whacked her friend. My guess was that Rue hadn't told Primrose. I laughed. When Rue was finished explaining, or apologizing, or both they looked back our way. I waved them over and gestured for them to come sit with us. I immediately knew what I was getting myself into, and in that moment I honestly didn't give two shits. I wanted her to be with me here. Prim snuck a look over at Katniss, who was in a deep conversation with Peeta. Prim and Rue looked at each other and seemed to come to a silent agreement. They slowly slid off the table and walked over to us, Katniss not even noticing they were gone.

Prim and Rue walked over to us, I had no idea if she was purposefully swaying her hips or not. I honestly didn't care either way, because it was working on me. "Uh. Hello." Primrose said quietly, and our whole table stopped talking and looked up at them. Cashmere smiled brightly. "Hello! My name is Cashmere! Who are you darlins?" she asked scooting over, making room for them. I rolled my eyes, of course Cashmere would be the head of the welcome wagon. "My name is Primrose, and this is Rue." they said sitting between Annie and Rue. "Hello dears. My name is Annie." Annie said smiling at both of them. Annie had dark red hair, and a few freckles across her nose. She was beautiful, and Finnick was lucky he got a good girl. Now I just had to work on getting mine.

"Well would you just look at these two Gloss? Aren't they beautiful?" she said elbowing her brother. Gloss nodded his approval, and I felt suddenly protective. Cashmere was clearly trying to set her brother and Prim up, yet she had no idea that the real two she should be setting up are me and Prim. Thresh didn't like the idea much either. "It's good to see you again Rue." Thresh said shyly. While Thresh distracted the girls I kicked Cashmere under the table. She looked at me with a 'what the hell' look. I gestured to her in three seconds that Rue and Thresh were meant to be, and so were Prim and I. Cashmere looked apologetic, and humoured at the same time. Rue nodded and smiled "You too." she replied to Thresh.

We talked and ate for a while, and they seemed to relax around us. Finnick even teased Primrose a bit and it made me smile. She should be happy with us, this is where I wanted her. "So are you two sweethearts coming to the bonfire on friday?" Cashmere asked us. I rolled my eyes, the bonfire was a big party that one of the most popular senior girls hosted every year. Rue laughed and Prim turned red "Uh yeah Prim. Are we going?" Rue asked her. Prim turned even redder "Katniss actually was voted to host this year." Prim said softly. The student council already decided? Holy shit I was running out of time. Clearly some other guys were interested in Prim, and I needed to make my move on her. "You know Prim, if you need someone to go with you-" Cashmere began. "That won't be necessary." Gale Hawthorne interrupted.

I rolled my eyes, remembering their encounter this morning. Suddenly it hit me like a brick to the face. Of course he was in with the Everdeen girls, he worked on their farm after all. I felt so stupid in that moment. "Sorry, but Primrose here will be attending this bonfire with me. Sorry fellas, maybe next time." Gale said pulling Prim up out of her seat. Prim gave us all an apologetic look, and she followed him. She clearly had no idea that they were going to the bonfire together. I watched her as Rue apologized and explained how Gale had always been like an older brother to Prim, and never thought any boy was good enough for her. I scoffed, Gale Hawthorne was deep enough in their family to determine who got to be with Primrose? How well did Gale even know her? I mean the Everdeen family had obviously been hiding this pretty princess away for years, and it made me wonder if Hawthorne had the privilege of knowing her before me. I watch as she scolded him for taking her away from the table and I grinned, so she was a fireball like her sister eih? Gale crossed his arms and scolded her now. She sighed and nodded her head. They hugged and he looked directly at me when he pulled her close to him. He flipped me off and mouthed 'stay away'. I was shocked by this action, but not intimidated. Gale let go, and placed his hands on her shoulders. He smiled at her and nodded. He draped an arm over her shoulders and led her back to Katniss' table. I squinted my eyes, this was going to be harder than I expected it to be.

Gale seemed to be wrapped around that girls finger, and he had her in the palm of his hand. I just had to up my game that was all. I smirked.

Game on Hawthorne.

Katniss looked at Prim and Gale and smiled, she obviously had no idea that her 'friend' wanted to get in Prims pants as much as I did. It was as obvious as the daylight outside, my guess was that he was already in so deep with this family that they interpreted it as a 'brotherly' love. I rolled my eyes as Gale seemed to be explaining the situation, and Kat's face sobered. She turned to scold Prim, but ended up hugging her close. Katniss looked for me and locked eyes with me. Her pupils turned to slits and she flicked me off, just as Gale had. Only she mouthed 'fuck off'. I grinned and winked at her. I loved a good chase, and maybe this was just what I needed.

I knew the wait for Friday would take forever, but hey. It would be worth it. I spent the week watching Primrose from afar, I know it sounds creepy and stalker like, but I clearly couldn't just walk up to her and start talking to her. I noticed how nice she always dressed, and how she was constantly smiling. What the hell was she so damn happy about all the time? She was always super nice to everyone as well, it made it even harder for me to see her as just a chase. One day however, I noticed something that made me smile. A genuine smile.

I was walking to my locker after sixth period today, and I heard a noise coming from the practice room. It sounded like a soft humm and I was a curious little shit, so I opened the door. I saw Primrose sitting in a chair alone in the room, she was playing the guitar and singing a song. In that moment she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Her hair fell to the side as she tilted her head to see her fingers on the strings. A few stray pieces fell in front of her face that she didn't even acknowledge as she was so intent on singing the song to the very end. At one point she closed her eyes and I could hear how hard she was working to his every note. It made me question myself, what the hell was I doing, sitting around listening to her? I had other things to do right now. I should be working on detaching myself from everything revolving around this girl, not working my hardest to become even further embedded in her. I shut the door quietly and I stalked off to seventh hour, and for the rest of the day I had her image in my head. The way she tapped her boots to keep time to the beat, the way her fingers seemed to know where to go, even though she stressed about getting them right. Her hair falling in her face, and her eyes squeezed shut. The quiver in her voice as she sang a specific lyric. The way her throat strained when she sang out the loudest part. The way I never wanted to stop staring at her.

I realized something as I was walking out to the parking lot on Friday afternoon. I watched her skip out to Katniss' truck with Rue and Gale. I genuinely liked her. This brought me up short, I never liked anyone. I fucked people. I didn't get feelings in the way. It made me watch her. Gale scooped her up and she squealed, it made me boil with anger. He laughed as he spinned her around and she yelled at him to set her down. Hawthorne had no right to take the one girl that I realized I had genuine feelings for in the longest time. Then again I realized that it wasn't all his fault either. This girl had no right to come in here and make me feel these things, and then be nice as fuck to other people. Particularly other guys who clearly had the same thoughts as me. It made me angry to a point where I had to remember why I was here. I had one goal in high school. Get good grades, make good friends, maybe roll in the hay with a couple honey's. I didn't do the high school sweetheart thing. It was too much trouble and too much drama. This girl was jeopardizing my plan, and she needed to go. I realized that even while I talked myself out of this idea, it was pointless. She was locked in my mind and I figured she was going to be there for quite a while. I rolled my eyes and continued on my way to my truck. There was one thing that was for sure. I planned on raising some hell tonight.


	3. Take a Breath, We're Going Under

**I am so insanely proud of this chapter you guys have no idea! I really hope you guys like it! Leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks loves xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Prim POV:<strong>

"I just, I don't think it's enough you know?" I say to Rue. She rolls her eyes. "You look beautiful." she said. I turned back in the mirror. I was wearing a pair of dark american eagle skinny jeans, a bright pink with tiny blue flowers strapless crop top, and my red boots. I left my hair straight and down. "Actually there is one thing missing." Rue said tapping her chin.

She stood up, she looked just as gorgeous in a pair of white skinny jeans, a blue jean crop top with white flowers on it, a white flower crown, and her boots. She grabbed my straw hat off it's shelf and placed it on my head. She fixed it's placement on my head, and I smiled at her. "Hmm. Perfect." she said. Katniss came in our room with a big grin.

She was wearing a red crop top, a white bandana, dark skinny jeans, and her boots. "Perfect." she said. I looked out on my balcony, there was already quite the crowd. "I had no idea there were so many people at our school." I breathed. "Well, some people from other schools and colleges often show up at these events." Katniss explained, fixing her hair in my mirror. "Colleges?" I breathed out in disbelief. "Yeah, some kids who want to see how the bonfires are, you know from when they went to school at Panem High." Katniss mumbled. I sort of understood what she meant, but it also didn't hide the fact that there would be college goers in our house. Our house that just so happened to be free of parental supervision. Oh god, was this what it was like? To be in a red neck high school?

"Okay girlies. Are you ready?" she asked us. "Wait, aren't you nervous about Peeta being here?" I asked her. She looked at me like I was crazy "Prim. Peeta has been here several times. You've just never been home to meet him." she said fluffing her hair. I was taken aback. Huh, I thought to myself, there was a lot I needed to catch up on. I shrugged "Okay, I'm ready." I said, pushing my hat further onto my head. Rue nodded. Katniss huffed and grinned. "I can not believe that they chose me for the bonfire. This is going to go down in history as the best bonfire ever." she declared. I laughed at her excitement and we walked downstairs, and welcomed everyone into our house.

"There are drinks in the coolers, pools out back, snacks in the kitchen, bonfire out back." Katniss hollered as people walked in through our big doors. Everyone seemed impressed with our house, and decorations that we had hired someone to set up. I smiled, and suddenly Gale showed up "Hey Catnip, hey Rosie." he said walking through the front door. I smiled, Gale had insisted on being my 'date' to my first bonfire. Partially because he knew my father wouldn't want any other guy bringing me. He offered me his arm and I giggled. I took it and he led us throughout the house, where I found people actually enjoying themselves. There were a few guys mixing drinks at the counter, a few girls in the hot tub, and a bunch of people out dancing by the bonfire.

Gale smiled at me "You Everdeen girls throw one big bash." he whispered. "Oh please, you know this was all Katniss." I said refusing to take any credit for this. He laughed "Yeah, well still. I'm glad I'm here, all these guys keep staring at you like you're a meal." he said gesturing towards some freshman boys. Gale wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in close to him. I knew that he was just doing it in a brotherly fashion, so I didn't think much of it. The freshman boys scattered and Gale dropped his arm, just as I figured he would. "Well Rosie? You like to dance?" he asked me. I nodded my head, the dances up north were always fun, and I wanted to see what the southern ones were like. He smiled and took my hand. He led me out to the bonfire, and someone had brought a boombox with a country mixtape in it. I looked around me, and everyone here seemed to be in just one big lump, all moving to the rhythm together. I had no idea what was happening.

Gale laughed at my expression "Come on Rose. It's not as bad as it looks head on." he said smiling at me. I started to shake my head no, but then he led me into the circle. Oh dear lord, I thought. Please don't make me look like a fool. Suddenly I found Rue in the mix, and Thresh. They were dancing together. No matter where I moved there were people I bumped into. Gale tried to cover me as much as he could, but someone else always ended up touching me. He didn't seem to like that fact very much. I smiled up at him while he swayed to the beat behind me. I reached Rue who was dancing on Thresh and I felt my mouth hang open, this night just kept surprising me in all sorts of ways.

"Rue!" I hollered at her. She looked at me and grinned "Primmy! Nice you finally got Gale to grind huh?" she said gesturing to the two of us. We looked at each other and then Gale and I started talking at the same time, "Oh no." was the only thing we said at the same time, then we explained how we were just friends and I could see him turn bright red. Was he embarrassed to be seen with me? I rolled my eyes and continued to sway back and forth "Hey, Cato was looking for you." Rue yelled over the music and people. "Why?" I asked. Gale told me that Cato only wanted to get in my pants, and that fact scared me a bit. If he was that desperate to get into someone's pants, why wouldn't he go do it with someone who was willing.

I leaned into Gale more, suddenly aware of how open I was. I didn't want Cato to find me. If anything I wanted to go hide up in my room, but Katniss made me promise I would spend the whole night out in the public, that I would even maybe try a drink or two. Gale seemed to sense that I was leaning into him because he leaned in over me more, and I suddenly realized that we were touching as we swayed back and forth. It felt nice, but in a strange way. "He said something about winning you over." Thresh hollered at us. I looked up at Gale with fear in my eyes. He gripped onto my hips and looked at me reassuringly. I nodded my head and relaxed, as long as Gale was here I had nothing to worry about. Gale and I danced for a bit while longer, until I decided it was time for a break. He laughed and gave me a piggyback ride back to the house.

He plopped me down on the couch in between a few people he and Katniss knew. "I'm going to go get some drinks. Don't let anyone touch her." he said half jokingly to his friends. I smiled at them. "So, Gale finally snagged you huh?" one of the boys asked me. "Sorry?" I asked him. "Excuse me, my name is Rory. I've been friends with Gale for a while." he said sarcastically. Suddenly I recognized him. "Oh my gosh Rory!" I said hugging him. He was Gale's younger brother, he was a year older than me and a year younger than Kat and Gale. "Hey Prim." he said laughing. "What did you mean, finally snag me?" I asked him once we were done catching up. "Oh nothing, it's just time Gale got a date." Rory said rolling his eyes. I laughed "No it's not like that Rory. Gale and you have always been family friends, and you always will be." I said wiping a few tears from my eyes. Rory nodded his head "Ah, I see. Still it's good to see him having fun again." he said smiling as Gale returned with two cups in his hands.

He passed one to me and I gratefully took it. I took a huge gulp, and instantly regret it. "What is this?" I asked him, my face twisted with a grimace. Gale laughed and drank from his "It's called moonshine." he said. I shook my head and shuddered "Dear lord." I said. I don't know why, but I continued to drink the whole cup until it was gone. Gale looked at me in shock "Wow Rosie, I know you're Katniss' sister and all, but I did not expect that out of you." Gale said shaking his head. I smiled "Yeah well I honestly didn't either. I want more." I said looking down at my empty cup. I stood up and went to go get more, ignoring Gale who insisted that I wait for him. I giggled and stumbled into the kitchen, I nearly tripped over my own boots when someone steadied me. I smiled and looked up to see who my savior was. It was none other than Cato Hadley.

* * *

><p><strong>Cato POV:<strong>

Primrose was stumbling around like an old drunk. I shook my head, I had been looking for her all night, and she looked gorgeous. Her tight pink crop top seemed to have her breasts pouring out of it. I noticed how her red boots seemed to get in the way of one another as she made her way back to the kitchen. I didn't plan on making my move quite yet, that was before she nearly face planted into the ground. I couldn't stop myself as I grabbed her shoulder and steadied her.

"Hey there. Let's try to stay vertical yeah?" I said smiling at her. She looked at me uncertainly. I knew she was intoxicated, and that this was my chance to get whatever I wanted out of her. She frowned and studied me. "Something wrong Prim?" I asked her. I looked down at my attire, I was wearing a blue and white flannel button down, some light jeans, and my boots. "Why did you say you were going to win me over?" she slurred. I clenched my jaw. Dammit Thresh, you and your big mouth. I looked at back at her, her big blue eyes looking lost. "I know you and Hawthorne have a thing-" I started, but I stopped short when Primrose bubbled with laughter. Now it was my turn to look at her with confusion. Her laughter came from the back of her throat and seemed to travel to the tips of her lips. "You silly goosey goose." she slurred. "Gale and I are just friends. He and Katniss go way back, he's practically a brother." she said rolling her eyes and stumbling around a bit more.

It was my turn to be taken aback. I thought about the past few days and events, yes Gale had been protective and warded off all guys. Perhaps maybe it was only in a brotherly fashion though? I had to think about this for a bit. "But you came here with him." I said triumphantly. I knew I had another card in my deck that I had to my advantage. She laughed again "That's because no one else asked me, and Gale needed a date." she said. I felt so stupid. She would have came with me if I had just asked her. I clenched and unclenched my jaw once more. "So there is no one I have to win you from?" I said, trying to hide my excitement. She smiled. "Nope. I'm as single as a pringle." she said giggling at her own little joke. I shook my head. She stumbled again and I steadied her again.

"Okay, how about we get you to sit down hmm?" I asked her. She bobbed her head up and down and I thought of somewhere where I could bring her and not get caught by Katniss or Gale. I decided to take her back to where my group had staked their claim. Outside by the pool there were several old couches that people brought, and table sets that Katniss had set up. I scooped Prim up and she giggled. "Woohoo!" she yelled as I carried her down the steps leading down to the pool. I found my friends by our three couches we claimed. Thresh and Rue were laughing with Cashmere and Marvel. Finnick was nearly passed out from drinking so much and Annie was trying to keep him awake. Gloss was no where to be seen, I figured he was off trying to hook himself another honey for the night.

I plopped Primrose down on the couch by Rue, which was a terrible mistake. They screamed when they found each other. Rue jumped on top of Prim who was lying on the couch laughing her head off. I looked at everyone else who looked at me wondering what the hell just happened. I rolled my eyes and rubbed my temples. I shrugged and closed my eyes as I shook my head. "Prim! This is soo much fun!" Rue exclaimed. Prim bobbed her head up and down again. "I know! Gale gave me something called… sunshine? no that wasn't it… moonshine! Yeah moonshine! It was really good!" Prim said smiling widely. Damn that Hawthorne. He was trying to intoxicate her. Sure Katniss had no reason to trust me, but obviously Mr. Hawthorne had some bad sides to himself as well. "Ooo! That sounds good! Thresh can I have moonshine?" Rue asked Thresh. Thresh shook his head no very fast. "Rue, you've already had like three bottles of beer." he said. Rue pouted. "So?" and Thresh rolled his eyes. These girls were a lot more work than they led on. I sighed. "How about we just sit here for a while and talk yeah?" I asked them. Rue climbed off of Prim and back over to Thresh. Prim sat up and motioned for me to sit by her.

"Oh Primmy! I forgot about your hat! You dropped it on the dance floor!" Rue said giggling. She grabbed Prim's hat off the ground near us and placed it on Prims head. Prim giggled herself and tightened it on her head. Everyone laughed, I just stared. She was beautiful. Even when she was drunk. Her blonde hair shined in the moonlight, and her smile seemed brighter. Everyone seemed to go back to their own conversations and Prim was quiet for a long time. "Something on your mind Primrose?" I asked her. She turned to look at me, and she squinted her eyes "How come you don't talk to me?" she asked me.

I was surprised by this question. "What do you mean?" I asked her. I had no idea that she even wanted me to talk to her. "I see you looking at me at school and watching me. How come you don't say nothin ever though?" she slurred. I looked at her long and hard. How in the world was she able to tell that I was watching her. I always made sure to do it discreetly. "I uh, I didn't think you wanted me to talk to you. So I stayed away." I said. Thank god I decided to stay sober tonight. I didn't want to forget a moment of this conversation. "Oh. I do want to to talk to you. I have ever since you honked at me that one day. Do you remember that?" she asked me. I was flat out impressed.

Even after knocking back a few, she still remembers the first time we saw each other. "I can't believe you remember that. So if you want to talk to me, how come you never come up to me?" I asked her. I knew it was a stupid and girlish question, but it had to be done. "Because of Kat and Gale." she mumbled. "Oh." I said quietly. "They think you want to get in my pants." she said plainly. I raised my eyebrows at this. So they knew me better than I thought they did, they however did not know the whole story. "Well I think you are very beautiful Primrose, but I don't want to get in your pants just quite yet." I said. She looked at me with confusion written all over her face. "Well when will you want to get in my pants?" she said stubbornly. I laughed at this, she was a funny drunk. "Because I want to get you to like me first." I said smiling at her.

She looked at me again. "Do you want my number?" she asked me. I felt my eyebrows shoot up into my hairline, miss Primrose had been surprising me all night. "Yes. Yes I would." I said. With the help of Rue, pretty soon I had Primrose's number in my iPhone within a matter of minutes. I turned my phone off just as she started to speak again.

"I do like you, but you don't like me Katniss says. When I told her that she told me I was just liking your picture. That and that you would only get in my pants and then leave." she said shrugging. I looked at her like she was talking about traveling to the moon. With disbelief and confusion all wrapped in one. "Wait, so Katniss told you not to like me or talk to me, because I would get in your pants?" I said slowly. She bobbed her head up and down again. I let out a long exasperated breath. This bullshit was unbelievable.

"Well now that you know I have no intention of getting in your pants, what do you plan on doing?" I asked her. She looked at me long and hard, and then leaned in and kissed me. It was the last thing on earth I expected her to do, but I was glad as hell that she did.

She moved around so her legs were wrapped around me, and her hands were dug in my hair. I ran my hands up and down her back, it was everything I imagined it would be. She was warm and sweet, there was a tint of bitterness from the alcohol, but I could ignore that. She was so much better than all the other girls that I had had before. They tasted so bitter and were cold. They were to fast and aggressive. Prim was slow and careful. I could have sat there forever, simply just kissing her. I was so gone. This was unbelievable. I was Cato Hadley, the guy who loved 'em and leaved 'em. Not the stay around kind of guy. Thank god, I didn't have to dwell too much on that because Prim was ripped from my hands before I could say boo.

I looked up in anger, suddenly feeling cold at the loss of her warmth. I was meet with the nearly black eyes of Gale Hawthorne. He shoved Prim behind him and was staring me down. "What the fuck Hadley!" he yelled at me.

"What the hell Hawthorne!" I yelled right back, standing up to meet him eye to eye. "I told you to stay away from her!" Gale yelled. I laughed bitterly at him "You're ridiculous if you thought that was going to work." I said smiling devilishly. "Well I mean it this time, stay the fuck away from my Rose." Gale said, a deadly poison dripping in his voice. Thresh and Marvel stood up, ready to be back up, but I waved them down, I didn't need them.

"Your Rose huh? Then why was she all up on me?" I asked him. "Probably because you forced her too, you know with you wanting to get in her pants and all." Gale spat back at me. That was crossing a line, I was about to punch him in the face when Primrose spoke from behind Gale. "But Gale… Cato said he doesn't want to get in my pants." she said softly, looking at Gale like he had kicked a puppy. I smirked, it was nice to have her on my side. Gale turned around, his threatening face gone and replaced with all kindness. He cupped her face "No Rosie, he's obviously lying to you, just to get in your pants." Gale said.

I wanted to kick his ass so bad for that. Prim was obviously drunk and would listen to anything that anyone told her. "You sure?" she asked him. "No Prim! Don't listen to him!" I told her. She looked over Gale's shoulder and looked me in the eye, her blue eyes filled with confusion, and a tint of hurt. "Rosie listen to me, how long have you known me? Practically your whole life. You know I'll take care of you." Gale said, dragging her face away from my view. "I don't know what to think. All I know is that I want to go to my room." she said tiredly. "Okay Rose. We can talk about it in the morning." Gale said. What the fuck? In the morning? What the hell did he live here? Did the creep have his own room here, or did he plan on sleeping with her? Either way I was not okay with this. Gale scooped Primrose up, and she looked at me over his shoulder for most of the way, looking at me with one question written all over her face. "What do I believe?".

I wanted to answer her, but Gale kissed her forehead and she turned into his chest. I felt like punching a wall, my heart clenched in my chest. That was my girl. I looked down at my phone and looked at the one thing that gave me hope. The contact picture of Primrose, with her number right by it.

* * *

><p><strong>Prim POV:<strong>

I couldn't think straight. The alcohol had given me a buzz, and it made me slur my words. I couldn't control half the things that had came out of my mouth. A part of me was screaming 'No you fool! Stop telling him all your secrets!' but the other part, the part that clearly wanted something else more than common sense won over. I told Cato all about liking him and Kat and Gale. It was sort of a god sent when Gale came to tear us apart when we were kissing.

He and Cato both tried to get me to see things their way. I honestly wanted to believe both of them. I was just too intoxicated to think straight, so I told Gale to bring me up to my room. He smiled, I think he thought he won the argument. In reality I think the war has just begun. I sighed. I was so tired, I felt Gale kiss my forehead and I leaned against his shoulder as he carried me throughout the house. I remember Cato's ice blue eyes, and the way they seemed to understand me. It scared me to a point where I seriously considered I was going insane. Gale brought me back up to my room and I stripped down, I honestly didn't care that Gale saw me undress, he had already seen me naked so many times already. I crawled into bed and he kissed my forehead again.

I smiled, I knew I could always count on Gale to be there for me, what I didn't know however, was if I could count on Cato. I sighed, and Gale sat down next to me on the bed. "Rosie you know I would never hurt you right?" he muttered. I nodded my head. I could tell that he was smiling even with my eyes closed. "Prim, you'll always be my Rose." he said softly, and at this tone my eyes opened wide. What?

Gale thought of me as his Rose? Sure he had always called me Rose and Rosie, but this sounded a bit possessive to be honest. I rolled over and looked at him. He was gorgeous. His mop of dark hair and his slight stubble made me smile. He had a strong jawline, and grey eyes that reminded me of Katniss'. That was partially what made me trust him so much, he reminded me of someone who I considered home. In a way it was like looking at a piece of home.

"Gale." I said quietly, and cautiously. Before I could process what was happening he was kissing me. It was so fast, I barely was able to tell that it happened. But it did. I felt it too. He was warm, like a bonfire. He tasted of peaches, and reminded me so much of the safety that was home. The smartest option was to clearly go for Gale. So why was it, when I opened my eyes after the kiss, all I could think about was Cato's face.


	4. Big Girls Don't Cry

**Hey loves, I hope you're enjoying this story. Pls leave a review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prim POV:<strong>

I wake up in the morning, and I feel the presence of someone else in my bed. I smile and roll my eyes, Rue probably got super drunk and passed out in my bed. I roll over in my bed and expect to see her in a strange yoga position, only I am met with a pair of wide open eyes. Eyes that belonged to Gale Hawthorne.

I feel my heart rate increase and I begin to wrack my brain for what happened last night, but I'm drawing a blank. "Uh, hey." I say quietly, my throat cracking. "Morning Rose." he says smiling. He and I stare for a good long while. "What happened last night?" I asked him. He smiled at me "Something that I should have done a while ago." he said. He sat up in my bed, and as he did I couldn't help but stare at his muscular lengthy figure.

"What is that?" I asked him, licking my lips. "You and I finally kissed." he said. My heart sank. I knew that I couldn't back out of this. I was the smart safe one of the family, and this is definitely the way to go. "I thought it was a dream." I said softly. It wasn't an entire lie, I just thought of it as a nightmare rather than a dream. Gale grinned "So, it was good enough that you thought is was a dream huh?" he asked me. I shoved all my inhibitions that told me this would end horribly, and nodded my head. Gale looked down at his hands as he smiled. "Look Rose, I think that this is a great idea. You and I." he said, peering up to look me in the eye. I darted my eyes around the room, trying to think of something else to bring up.

He sat up and reached out for my hands. "Look, listen." he said grabbing both my hands, looking at me expectantly. I met his grey eyes, that oh so reminded me of Katniss. "You know me, I know you. Your family knows me, you know my family. It's destiny, or fate, or something else Bread Boy would say. Look, I'm not exactly mushy or hearts, but I do know how to treat a lady. I know how to treat you Rose." he said. I looked into his eyes long and hard. I didn't sense any lying, and I didn't have an excuse to not agree with him. I mean it wasn't like I could bring up Cato. I mean, Cato only wanted to get into my pants right?

I took in a deep breath and nodded my head. "You're right." I said. Once those words were out of my mouth, I knew that it was all over. I was Gale's honey. "Oh good!" Gale said, his whole face beaming with pride. "I promise I won't do anything you aren't comfortable with, and we can do whatever you want. I'll be the best man you'll ever have." he said smiling and getting out of my bed. The sight relaxed me, but also panicked me. I realized that he was only in boxers.

I couldn't help myself from wondering what else I did last night. How many secrets did I slip out? I averted my eyes from his body, but of course he just had to ruin that. He of course came and stood in front of me, causing me to look up at his face, and not his bulge coming out of his boxers. He smiled down at me. "What?" I asked him dryly. "I think someone is crabby." he said pushing me down lightly onto the bed. I realized I was still in spandex and a sports bra. This was making me extremely uncomfortable, but I didn't say a thing.

"Do you need some cheering up?" he asked me. I didn't speak a word. I did need to be cheered up, but not in the way that he thinks I need to be. "I can help you with that." he muttered and held himself over me, and lightly kissed my lips. It was gentle, and firm at the same time. It was safe and home, it also didn't feel like everyone says it should feel. It didn't give me the rush everyone talked about. It was like kissing my brother. "Gale." I murmured, pulling my head away. He sighed and nodded his head. He got up off me, and told me he was going to go see if there was something for breakfast. I nodded my head and he sauntered off.

I flopped onto my bed. What did I do last night? It was a question that seemed like it would never be answered. I knew one person who would know however. I shot up and looked for my phone. I grabbed it off the floor where it was hidden under a bunch of random party items. I unlocked it, and scrolled through my contact list where I found Rue's name. I called her and she took what seemed like forever to answer. "Hullo?" she mumbled. "Rue. Do you remember anything that happened last night?" I demanded. "Yeezus calm down. I barely know my own middle name." she said, sounding like she winced. I rolled my eyes "Where are you?" I asked her. "I think I'm in your living room, but honestly I have no idea. There are a ton of people here." she said. I groaned and sighed. "I'm coming down." I said. She hung up before I could get another word in and I threw Gale's blue and white button down on over my spandex, and I walked out my bedroom door.

I tiptoed downstairs, I was a bit frightened to find out what was down there. As my feet hit the bottom step I could feel my eyes grow very large at the sight before me. "What the hell?" I muttered to myself. All around my house there were people passed out and sleeping. "Oh. My. God." I said, realizing how pissed mom and dad were going to be tomorrow when they got home. There was no way in hell that Kat and I could clean up this insane mess.

"Rue." I began to whisper over and over again, looking for her in the mess. I saw her raise her hand, she was passed out on a couch, half her body on Thresh, and the other half on top of Gloss. I rolled my eyes. I pulled her up and off and she groaned in disapproval. She started to swat my hand away, but I did not have time for that today. "Rue!" I exclaimed, "Now is not the time!" I said sternly. She seemed to wake up a bit more and nodded her head. I smirked and led her off into the kitchen where I found Gale, still shirtless, and making cinnamon rolls. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek as we walked in the room. I plastered on a smile and heard a gasp from the other side of the room. It was Kat. She was smiling at Gale and I, she looked like she was about to cry.

I walked over to our big table and she slung an arm over my shoulder as I sat down on the bench beside her. "Good choice sis. I'm glad it worked out this way." she said smiling. I nodded and held my head in my hands, resting my elbows on the table. Rue sprawled across a chair that was at one of the ends of the table. "Here." Gale said as he pulled the cinnamon rolls out of the oven. While they were cooling he began to pop some more in. "Where's bread boy? This is his territory." he grumbled. He passed out the frosting and waited for the cinnamon rolls to cool.

"So beautiful, how'd you sleep?" Katniss asked me, shivering. I sighed "Just peachy." I said. She laughed, this was something we had always said, because we did live on a peach plantation and all. "How about you Gale?" she said turning to him. "Best nights sleep in a long time." he said smiling at me. Katniss was about to say something, but Peeta walked in at that moment.

"Morning Katniss." he said planting a big kiss on her forehead. "Morning." Katniss said, chirping up. "Good, you can take care of the kitchen." Gale said passing the oven mitts to Peeta. He laughed and graciously accepted them. Peeta went to the kitchen and Katniss followed him, he was talking about making danishes and we all knew how much Katniss loved her Danishes.

"Eat." Gale said sliding a plate of cinnamon rolls in front of me. I graciously accepted them and began to frost them. People began to wander into the kitchen, with Peeta there popping cinnamon rolls in and out of the oven in a breeze. "They're the best hangover food you know." Gale said taking a bite of his. Rue stared at the plate and grabbed one, taking a huge bite of it. I giggled and took a big bite of my cinnamon roll, ending up with frosting on my nose. Gale laughed "I'll get it." he said, I closed my eyes and waited for the napkin to wipe off my nose. Turns out he had another way of getting it off my nose. He kissed my nose and licked the rest of the frosting off of my nose. I scrunched my nose, this was so strange. To be doing this. With him.

Rue eyed us up strangely, and I knew that her mind must be working again to realize that this was not normal behavior. Our kitchen slowly became more loud and filled with hungover teenagers, sitting around munching on cinnamon rolls. They really were the perfect hangover cure. "So Prim. You ready for our girls day?" Rue asked me, giving me a secret gesture that meant she was making this up on the fly. I nodded my head "I think i'm gonna need it." I said half smiling. Gale rubbed my back "You know where to find me yeah?" he said leaning into me. I nodded at him and he smiled at me, staring at me for a long time.

I knew it was going to happen. He leaned in and kissed me much softer than last night. This one I could really taste him, it was strongly of peach. He was very warm, and I quickly leaned away. Gale furrowed his brow "Rose." he said staring at me. I looked back at him like I didn't know what he was talking about "What?" I asked him blatantly. "Do you not want to kiss me?" he asked me, and I could hear the whole kitchen grow quieter.

I looked around the room, and I saw Katniss dart her eyes toward me. I felt my face burn with embarrassment. "Of course I do." I said. "Well then kiss me like you mean it Rosie." he said smiling devilishly at me. What the hell? Who was this person? This most definitely was not Gale, unless he was very good at hiding this side of himself from me.

With almost everyone in the room staring at us now, and everyone hushing. I knew there was no possible way I could give up. I looked Gale in the eye, and saw the familiar grey eyes I had known my whole life. I stood up, slid my chair behind me, and swung a leg over Gale's lap. I sat facing him and tilted his head back, grabbing his hair, and kissed him. Everyone cheered and hollered. Gale and I's tongue danced with each others, and something about this felt strangely right, even though it was so wrong. I could hear several pictures being snapped and I knew that this was the end.

Cato had an instagram, facebook, and twitter. At least one of those would end up on one of those social media sites. I was so screwed. This was ridiculous. Gale ran his hands up and down my back and when everyone calmed down I pulled back up for air. Holy hell. Gale smiled at me in what appeared to be a mixture of satisfaction, pleasure, and lust. "That's more like it." he said. I giggled. Rue yanked on my arm and rolled her eyes. "Come on girl, lets go." she said. Gale kissed my cheek "Keep the shirt honey, it looks good on you." he said winking at me. I smiled "I'll see you later." I said, and I stood up. Gale swatted my rear as I walked away and he laughed at my expression.

Rue dragged me up to my room and slammed the door. "WHAT THE-" she began to yell at me, only to see the mess in my room. She picked up Gale's Buckle jeans "WHAT THE HELL?" she yelled gesturing to them. I sat down on my bed and sighed. "Girl! What did you DO last night?!" she demanded from me. "Nothing bad. Still virgin." I grumbled. Rue sighed and looked around my room again. "Come on. We're going to the beach. Sun is also a cure for hangovers." she said giving me a look that a mother would give her child. "Fine." I said exaggerating how exasperated I was.

"Lets go then." I said. "Get your suit." she said. "Wheres yours?" I asked her. She pulled down her pants a bit to reveal them and I nodded my head. I didn't question when or where she put them on, I just proceeded to put my own suit on. Once I was in the proper wear I grabbed my purse which had all the necessities and I let Rue lead me out to her truck. "Thank god I get the truck today." she said. She had to share the truck with her older brother Darius sometimes. He was a bit of a pain, but we all got along.

"Come on, lets go." she said helping me into the truck. Once I was buckled she ran to the passengers seat and turned up a country radio. We drove in silence down to our favorite beach, and walked out onto the sand. I tugged off my spandex, and a t-shirt I threw on, laid my towel on the beach, and proceeded to take a nap on it. Rue rolled her eyes and plugged in her earbuds as she followed suit. It was exactly the tlc I needed.

After a quality nap I wake up to find Rue gone, but her stuff still here. I figure she went to the bathroom, or to go get something to eat at a stand. I whip out my phone and begin to look at social media. It was blown up with things about last night, Katniss and I tagged in almost all of them because we were the hosts. People posting pictures of them on the dancefloor, making drinks, drinking drinks, in the pool, playing pool, on the couches, and playing beer pong were all over the place.

Suddenly I found a video, with the title "Battle over the Blonde". It had me in it. I pushed play and suddenly what happened that night started to make more sense. I was kissing Cato, Gale got mad, Cato stood up for himself, Gale shot him down, Cato tried to drag me into it, Gale kept me out of it. Gale kept me out of the fight, wasn't that important? Gale took me up to my room, and it appeared that he seemed to have won the 'battle'.

I scrolled through a few more pictures and tweets, when I saw it. The picture of me and Gale kissing this morning. I had confetti in my hair, and it looked like I was only in his shirt due to my short spandex. He was rubbing his hands up and down my back, and his eyes were closed in concentration. You could see people cheering in the background. I wanted to puke.

"You found it huh?" Rue said walking up to me. She handed me a mango pineapple smoothie, and a soft pretzel. I thanked her and nodded my head yes. "Its all over instagram and facebook. People are shipping you Prim. This is ridiculous." she said eating her frozen lemonade. I sighed and took a big bite of my pretzel. "What hell hole did I just crawl into?" I asked. She shrugged. "What literal mess did I just blindly walk into?" I said complaining, drinking my smoothie. Rue did the best friend thing, where you let the other rant because you know they need to get it out of their system. "Just wait till monday." Rue said. I felt my heart collapse.

Lord, if you can hear me, please send help.

* * *

><p><strong>Cato POV:<strong>

I pull up to the school parking lot. I can not believe it is fucking monday already. I had been staring at Primrose's contact picture all weekend, considering whether or not to call her. Of course, I decided to chicken shit out of it. Mostly because of all that shit with her and Hawthorne going on, I was pissed as hell. Whatever, if she wanted to go be with that fuck face who was I to stop her?

I pulled up and angrily parked. I huffed, and got out of the truck. I walked to the trunk to grab my duffel bag, when I saw her. She was in the passengers seat, only she wasn't in Katniss' truck. I didn't need three guesses to know which truck she was riding in. Hawthornes. I angrily grabbed my duffel bag out of the bed and watched as he got out of his truck. He walked over and opened the door for her, I wrinkled my nose. She jumped out onto him, and thats when I began to feel something inside me.

She was wearing a pair of jean shorts with a short sleeved tank top. Her boots were on and she had a crown made of flowers in her hair. She was laughing and smiling. I felt a piece of me die inside. He was spinning her around and laughing, and I felt nothing but hatred for him. This was ridiculous. I never got jealous. I had heard of it before, and it honestly seemed like way too much work for me.

Suddenly I understood what Finnick went through with Annie. Now I had to go through it with Prim. Good god I thought as he kissed her cheek and slipped his hand through her fingertips. I began to stalk off to the building, where I knew it was going to be hell on a platter waiting for me. I walked to my locker where I shoved my crap in my locker. Once it was all tightly shut in the locker, I scanned the hallway looking for someone who I could vent with.

I saw Finnick and Annie sucking face, Thresh was no where to be seen, Marvel was talking with a group of girls, and Gloss was at his locker. I stormed over to him and he looked up at me. He sighed "You found out huh?" he asks me. "Yeah I fucking found out." I say slamming his locker shut. "Dude, its just some chick. Get over it." he said. "You don't think I haven't already tried that?" I said looking at him like he called me stupid. "Man, you just need a roll in the hay." he said rubbing his neck. "No man, I need her." I said pissed off. This was getting ridiculous. I needed to get to her, and Hawthorne was getting in the way. "Then talk to her about it instead of waiting man." Gloss said slapping my shoulder and sauntering off. I sighed, he was right. I just needed to talk to her.

I straightened my posture and walked off to find the sophomore hallway. I passed several people, nearly running over this poor freshman girl because I was so intent on finding her. I rounded the corner before the sophomore hallway and I found her at her locker alone. It was perfect. I smirked and walked up to her.

"Hey." I said. She looked up at the noise with her big blue eyes, and once hers locked with mine, they seemed to ignite. They seemed to have electricity running through them. "Hey." she said out of breath. She seemed excited and a bit frightened at the same time. "Do you remember what happened Friday?" I asked her, I didn't have time for small talk. "Yeah. It was a mistake." she said sniffling and turning back to her locker.

"A mistake?" I said feeling my jaw drop. "No, no, no!" I exclaimed moving in closer to her. "It most definitely was not a mistake Primrose." I said. I started to panic. She shut her locker and faced me. I was slowly running out of ideas. "Cato, I know you and I kissed that night." she said raising her eyebrows at me. "No no, you kissed me." I said. I needed to use every card in the deck to get her to see things my way.

She looked off into the distance. "I'm sorry. I can't really do anything now." she said softly. "Why not?" I demanded, she was strong. She could do whatever the hell she wanted. "I'm Gale's honey now." she said sniffling and looking at her feet. I stared at her. I suddenly realized she didn't want to be his. I felt my heart soar at this realization. "You don't want to be his." I stated dumbly. She nodded her head. "Why don't you dump that shit head and come be with me?" I asked her. "It's not that easy. It's a lot more complicated than that." she said shaking her head and meeting my eyes. "Yeah. It is." I said. She and I stared into eachothers eyes for a long time, searching and reading.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted. "Rose!" Gale boomed across the hallway. He swept his way across the hallway and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Hey Gale." she said, her face burning in embarrassment. "What are you doing talking to Hadley?" he asked her, talking as if I wasn't standing right there. "We were just talking about Katniss, and how Cato wanted me to thank her for inviting him and his friends to the party." she said lying without missing a beat. I was impressed and went along with it. I gave him a curt nod and turned on my heel and walked away from the picture that stood before me.

"What did we talk about?" I heard Gale whisper to her. I boiled at those few words. Primrose shouldn't have to be under anyone's control. She should be allowed to grow free, like a wildflower. I stalked off to my first hour as the bell rang, and I began to let my anger dissipate. I needed to let off some steam, and it wasn't a good idea to be throwing punches when Prim is still considering trusting me. I sighed and decided I could wait until football practice. I rolled my eyes and slid in my seat. I just wanted to get this day over with.

* * *

><p><strong>Prim POV:<strong>

I sighed for the billionth time today, my phone buzzed again and I rolled my eyes. I was sitting in the music room, the only place where I could find solitude. Well, at least it was. I looked at my phone to see it blown up with messages from Gale, I rolled my eyes and shut my phone down.

I turned back to my guitar and started strumming random notes. I couldn't focus on anything anymore. All I wanted was to come home and be with my family and Rue for a year. I did not sign up for this.

"Na na na na." I sang softly. "I need some shelter of my own protection baby." I said, strumming along to the notes I could remember from Big Girls Don't Cry. "I hope you know, I hope you know... that this has nothing to do with you." I sang with more gusto, remembering this song like I had just heard it. "It's personal, myself and I, we've got some straightenin' out to do." I sang, realizing how much I wanted to cry. "And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket, but I've got to get a move on with my life." I sniffled and sang the last line softly and slowly. "It's time to be a big girl now… and big girls don't cry." I finished softly, with a tear rolling down my cheek. I broke down right then and there in the music room.

I cried and clenched my guitar. Why the hell did I have to get dragged into this? I should have stayed up in the cold isolated north. Where I knew what to do, and how to handle my life. Suddenly a whole row of music stands toppled over, and there he stood before me.

Cato.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as he stumbled over the stands, his big body must have bumped them over. I immediately stopped crying, and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I was, uh, just checking out the music room." he stammered, rubbing his neck. "Behind the music stands?" I asked him, giving him a 'you're an idiot' face. "Yeah." he said. We stared at eachother for a long time.

"What are you really doing here?" I asked him after a minute. He sighed. "I was watching you sing." he muttered. I was taken aback by this. "You were watching me?" I said in horror. Oh my word, I never let anyone hear me sing. I was so careless to leave the music room door unlocked. "Yeah, I'm sorry. You, er your voice, was just so beautiful." he said stuttering. I stared at my guitar "You liked it?" I whispered. He nodded his head, "I've never heard those lyrics before, did you write them?" he asked me, curiosity clearly showing on his face.

I proceeded cautiously.

"No. It's from a song called 'Big Girls Don't Cry'... by Fergie." I said looking back down at my guitar. "Oh." he said looking down at his feet. "Yeah." I whispered. "Well, I'll just be on my way then." he said, turning around. He walked over to the door and reached for the handle, but turned to look over his shoulder before walking out.

"You know Primrose, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on. I won't tell anyone." he said and then he slammed the door as he left.I was left dumbstruck.

"But big girls don't cry." I whispered to the empty room.

I sighed and put my guitar back in it's place and turned on my phone. I rolled my eyes at the twenty messages from Gale, almost all of them had something to do with Cato. They were all along the lines of 'Stay away from him' 'Bad news' 'I'll protect you' and 'he better watch out'. I slammed my guitar case shut and shoved it on the shelf meant for guitars.

I stalked out of the music room, my curled hair bouncing along to my angry stomps. I knew I was going to regret doing this to my boots. I was so uncomfortable. My jean shorts were too tight, it was freezing cold in this red tank top, and this flower crown was stabbing my head. I just wanted a break. I sulked back to my locker and the bell rang, signaling the five minute break between classes. I sighed and got out my seventh hour stuff. Once I had everything I needed I shut my locker, only to be met with the face of Gale who did not appear to be happy. I was not going to let this get to me today.

"What?" I asked him annoyed. "Why haven't you answered any of my texts?" he asked me, crossing his arms and leaning up against the lockers. "I was busy. You know I have the music room sixth hour." I said rolling my eyes. "Right." he said, seeming to remember. "You're usually happy after this hour? What's wrong?" he asked me, the anger dissipating from his face, and concern taking it's place. I felt my heart melt a little, Gale really did have the best intentions at heart.

"I'm just so uncomfortable. It's freezing in here and this crown Katniss gave me is giving me a headache." I muttered. Gale threw his head back in laughter. "Oh Rose. These can easily be fixed." he said opening my locker. He took my books out of my hands and placed them on my shelf. He pursed his lip and tuted at the flower crown. "Here, this must go." he said, taking the crown off my head. He tossed it into my locker and I giggled.

"Here." he said, pulling his sweatshirt off. He handed it to me "This should keep you plenty warm honey." he said smiling at me. I grinned and took it from him. "Thanks Gale." I said smiling. I slipped it on, I was drowning in it. You could barely tell that I was wearing shorts. "Anything for you, now come on. You'll be late for class." he said handing me my books back. This was nice. This was how it should be with Gale, and how we should be treating eachother. He walked me to class and then sauntered off to his own class. I made it through the rest of the day with the scent of Gale on me, and the picture of Cato in my mind.


	5. Shake It For Me

**Oh my goodness Loves! This story is so good! It's a little stiff at the beginning, but the ending was inspired by footloose! Trust me, it's a goodie. Prato comes back!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prim POV:<strong>

"What are you doing after school?". A voice awakens me from my deep slumber this morning. I groan and look at my alarm clock, I look up and see that it's Katniss, still not ready. "I was supposed to sleep for ten more minutes." I grumble and slam my face into my pillow. She rips off my blanket and I curl my legs up to myself. The warm morning air coming in from my balcony surrounds me as I breathe in the scent of country.

"What are you doing after school?" she repeats. I huff and sit up. I look her in the eye and she is wide awake, obviously something is happening. "Nothing, why?" I ask her, whatever it is I want to help. "You're coming with us tonight." Kat says typing like a mad woman away on her phone. "Where?" I ask her. "One of the other seniors, Cashmere? Well she's having a bonfire tonight, and we have to go. I am supposed to be the party thrower this year, we just have to go to scope it out." she says looking at me. I sigh and nod my head.

"Why do I have to go though?" I ask her. She's old enough, and has much more experience with this than I do. She does not need me at all for this. "Because I need Gale, and Gale would only go if you did." she said walking off. I sigh and nod my head, of course.

All week he had me chained to him, never letting me out of his sight. Even at home, he picked up extra hours at the farm just so he could be around me. I shook my head at the thought of more time with him. I loved spending time with him, but he was getting too clingy. I didn't know how much more I could handle it, it was driving me over the edge.

Once Katniss was out of the room I flop back into my bed. I try to gain some strength to make it through the day without doing something violent. I squeeze my eyes shut, and as soon as I do so, my alarm clock goes off. I groan and slam my hand down on it. I sighed and rolled out of bed, and began to make it through my day.

Step one, look presentable. I curled my hair, dressed in some 'hot' outfit Katniss had picked out the night before, did my make up, and slipped on my boots.

Step two, greet Gale. He pulled up into our driveway on time, as always. I hop in the truck, kiss his cheek, and we go to school. He ask's me all the right questions and I give all the right answers.

Step three, make it through the day. I drag from class to class, I seem to be just going through the motions as always. The same bell rings, the same faces laugh, the same books open. I sigh and decide to let it go.

I walk out of the school at the end of the day, and I stare off into the lot, waiting for Katniss. Suddenly I am scooped up and tossed over someone's shoulder. I screech at the top of my lungs. "Put me down!" I scream. Suddenly the person slaps my butt and I wiggle. "Sorry honey, can't do that." the voice says, it's Gale. I roll my eyes and slump down. "Please put me down?" I ask politely. He sets me down and grins at me. I roll my eyes at his boyishness.

"You're coming tonight right?" he asks me, taking my hands in his. I smile up at him and nod. I notice the way his brown hair shines in the sunlight, and the beads of sweat in his hairline. I run my fingers through his hair subconsciously, but he grins and approves. I retract my hand quickly and he pulls me to him. "I'll see you then." he says kissing my nose. I nod my head and walk over to where Katniss and Peeta are waiting at the truck. Peeta, Katniss, Rue and I drive home.

Katniss is in a mad rush to look perfect, even though we all know she already does. Rue and I retire to my room, where we catch up. "Do you think Thresh will be there tonight?" she buzzes with excitement. I shrug "I don't know, I don't really know him." I say absent mindedly. She nods her head, but her excitement never dies. I smile as she runs around my room, trying to figure out which looks better on her, the skirt or the shorts. As she questions which bra makes her figure look better. How she should do her hair. I laugh at one point when she collapses on the floor in exhaustment.

"Come on now." Katniss snaps as she walks in the room. She's already all ready. "Are we leaving soon?" I ask her. "Don't be ridiculous, of course not. We're going to be fashionably late." she says looking at me like I've lost my marbles. "Okay then princess, why do we have to hurry?" I ask as I shimmy into a pair of shorts I discover are way too tight. "Because we're going to go to Gale's house first for a little bit." she says, gesturing for me to turn around. I spin around in the shorts, and she considers them. "Perfect." she says.

I hang my mouth open at her. "You're serious?" I ask her. She nods her head and raises her eyebrows at me. "Wiggle around." she says. I twist my hips around a bit, and she smiles in satisfaction. "See? They make you look good." she says. I roll my eyes and she leaves. I turn around to discuss it with Rue, but her mouth is wide open. "Girl! You got an extra pair of those?" she asks me. I cock my head to the side, but nod it. I fetch her a lighter version of the shorts. "You really think they look okay?" I ask. "Hun, when your hips moved, it was like in the movies." she says, her eyes wide. I laugh and nod my head, how wrong could she be after all?

"Come on hun." I say. We finish getting ready, and before we know it, we're driving over to Gale's house. "Okay." Katniss says turning around from the passengers seat to face me. She has her hair curled, make up done fully, and a tight little outfit on. Her lips are pinkened, and seem fuller. "Don't act like you're having fun. Even if you are." she says, looking at me with a blank expression. I glance around the car, looking at the others, to see if she's being serious. Apparently she was.

I nod my head and look down at my enclosed hands in my lap. Which leads me to the skin tight jean shorts I threw on. I sigh and look up, not even wanting to look at my skin tight crop top.

We pull up into Gale's dirt driveway and he walks outside at the sound of the engine. Everyone hops out and runs over to him excitedly, I just hang back. I walk slowly up to the front porch where I sat a bazillion times drinking sweet tea and lemonade in the summer as a kid. It seemed to have a different meaning now.

He sat down on the front steps and smiled at me. He was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt. "Hey there honey." he said grinning at me. "Hey." I said walking over to where he sat. He patted his lap and I forced a smile. I slid onto his lap and he wrapped his arms around me. "So, you ready for this tonight?" he asked me. I shrugged and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Honestly I just want it to be over." I said sighing. He nodded his head and leaned back to look at me. "I'll be right there with you." he said before kissing my forehead. I sighed and nodded my head. Gale was so slow with me, I knew that he would never do something unless I permitted it. He was safe.

We walked into the house, where Rue, Peeta, and Katniss were eating crackers and drinking sweet tea. We proceeded to eat and drink for a few hours, and it felt incredible. To let loose and allow myself to relax. We laughed, and I could feel myself coming back to life. It was like being dragged out of the grey, and into the rainbow.

"Come on now, it's seven. Let's go drive over to Miss Priss' little party." Katniss said rolling her eyes. We all hopped into her truck and we made our way down to Cashmere's house. When we pulled up, I realized Katniss was not the only one who was able to throw a party. There was a line down the block to park. I was already impressed.

We hopped out and Gale grabbed my hand. I felt his big fingers slide through my small ones. It still felt like a big brother gesture to me. I sighed and smiled at him. We walked the short distance to her house. We walked up to the front door, where we could see flashing lights from the inside. I could hear laughter, the thumping of bass, and what appeared to be water.

"Go on Primmy." Katniss said gesturing to the door. I smiled at her, she really wanted to play the ice queen role today. I knocked on the door, which is swung open. I am met with the grinning face of Gloss. His smile is so contagious I couldn't help myself in smiling back at him. "Hey ya!" he said locking eyes with me. "Hi Gloss." I said happily. "Well come on in guys!" he said gesturing for us to come in.

I quickly ducked inside, and felt Gale behind me. When I finally realized where I was, my eyes opened wide. There were blinding strobe lights, balloons, and bubble machines. "Woah." I said under my breath. There were people everywhere, drinking, laughing, and playing various games. There was a card table set up for people to gamble, a pool table for people to hustle, and a bar for people to mix at.

"This is incredible." I whispered to Gale. "Don't let Kat hear you say that." he said. I nodded my head and just stared out the window, where there seemed to be something more. "I'm going to go get us something to drink. I'll be right back." he said. "I'm going to go see what Rue's up to." I called after him, and I snaked my way through the crowd. I slipped out the back patio door, where I found an unbelievable sight.

There was a bunch of trucks gathered in a circle, and they had some sort of sound stick in the middle of it all, connected to the radio of the trucks. I felt my jaw drop open as I watched a group of them in the middle grind their hips together on the beat. "What the hell?" I muttered to myself. I saw Rue and Thresh sitting together on a tailgate watching the circle. They seemed to be hollering at some people in the circle and were laughing their heads off.

I quickly hopped down and practically ran in the tailgate center and walked over to where they were sitting. I hopped up beside Rue, and she greeted me. "Hi Thresh." I said smiling at him. "Hey Rose! Haven't seen you since last party." he said laughing at himself. I rolled my eyes as Rue giggled.

"So what do you think?" Rue whispered to me. "This is incredible." I breathed back to her, watching all the bodies move together, as if they were one. She squealed "I know right! It's fantastic." she said grinning at me. I laughed at her excited expression and then suddenly the music changed.

"What is that thing anyway in the middle of the mob of dance?" I ask her. "Oh, it's like a sound system. You hook it up to a radio, or a phone, and it plays the music even louder. It's tall though, so everyone can hear it." she said explaining it. I nodded my head and stared into the crowd. I laughed and talked with Rue and Thresh for a few more songs, until suddenly "Country Girl" came on by Luke Bryan came on.

Rue practically screamed as the lyrics pounded out. "Come on!" she said grabbing my hand. Oh god, was the only thought that coursed through my body. The only thought that repeated itself a thousand times over and over again. My body came to life and I could feel every nerve pounding throughout my body.

All the men left the circle and I was left in a sea of grinding country girls. Rue snaked us through to the middle of the circle, right where the sound pole stood. I saw three girls scream and grab Rue into a hug. I recognized them, Cashmere, Annie and Johanna. "You remember Prim right?" she screamed. They all squealed and nodded their heads. Before I knew it, I too was being pulled into a sandwich. I laughed and squeezed them back.

This was incredible, the feeling of being alive.

"How'd you sneak away from the guard dog?" Cashmere asked me grabbing my arms, a look of admiration on her face. I shrugged and pointed over at Rue. They all laughed and pulled me all the way into the circle. They began to grind their bodies together and I laughed at the faces they made at each other, and me. I began to relax and let all the stress out of my body through dance.

"Come on hun." Rue said pulling me over to the sound stick. "What?" I asked her, nearly out of breath. She grabbed the pole and swung around it. I felt my eyes grow wide, this was on a whole other level. She spun around the pole and moved her hips all over the place. "Rue!" I exclaimed.

Everyone backed out of the way and everyone clapped and cheered as she danced on it. I felt Johanna pull me away, and soon I realized all the guys were watching.

Ain't no way in hell was I doing that.

The song ended, and a new one came on. It was 'Honkytonk Badonkadonk' by Trace Adkins. Oh shit. Rue locked eyes at me and burst out laughing. Then she screamed at the top of her lungs "This is Primmy's song!" and she hopped down off the pole. Everyone cheered and I felt Cashmere give me a little push up to the pole. At this point I knew I had no choice.

I looked around the circle as The guys stood on the tailgates to watch this. I sighed and grabbed the pole. Suddenly my eyes locked with icy blue ones, that could only belong to one person. Cato. My heart beat sped up and I knew that this was my chance. It was perfect, no Gale.

I grabbed to pole with a tighter grip and swung around it once, causing everyone to cheer. I grinned at myself, this was actually kind of fun. I ground my hips into it, which caused some people to whistle. I leaned my head back and shook out my hair, as I lifted one leg against the pole. I giggled, and swung once more at it. I wiggled my ass and I kept grinding. After spinning around a few more times I let go of the pole and gestured that I was done.

Everyone booed and I felt Rue shove me up there again. I felt my eyes grow wide as I stared at the pole again. I sighed and grabbed the danged thing. I looked around and tried to find Cato. When my eyes finally collided with his, I saw his eyes were open wide, and he had a grin on his face. Thats when I felt a surge of energy.

I grabbed the pole with one hand, and my hair with the other. I shook my hips. and moved around the pole. I felt my boots nearly collide with one another, and I giggled at myself. I moved my hips from side to side. Eventually the song ended, and I let go of the pole. My hands were red from sliding around the thing so much.

Everyone flooded back in, boys and girls. I listened to the next song and grinned. It was Fake I.D. by Big and Rich. I moved over to Cashmere, Annie, Johanna, and Rue. They were all dancing, and singing the lyrics. I joined in, and it felt like the most natural thing in the world. I saw Marvel, Thresh, Gloss and Finnick fall in with the group.

I laughed as they greeted me, and told me I was quite the performer. I gave Gloss a fake hit on the shoulder when he asked me if I would do it again sometime. "Seriously though Primmy, you need to come to more of these!" Finnick yelled, as he danced with Annie. I laughed and nodded my head. "Every single one, I'll go to!" I yelled and moved my head and hips back and forth listening to the music.

"I hope that's true." I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around and locked eyes with Cato. He had a grin on his face, and was rubbing his hands together nervously. The music was building up as he said it, and was reaching the point where it would go quiet for a bit.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to me. He wasted no time. Our hips collided, and he ran his hands all over my body. I ran my hands all over his chest as I tried to close all the space between our bodies. The music had gotten slow, and made me want to never leave. His touch made me quake, and I felt myself unable to breathe. I shook my hair out of the way, but all he did was grab my head and pull my head closer to his. He grabbed my hips and slid his body down mine, running his nose down my stomach, to the front of my jeans, and back up. I rammed my hips into his, and felt himself tugging me even closer. I looked up and his blue eyes were filled with joy, lust and something else I couldn't put my finger on. I felt my breath come out shakily, and I saw him lean in to kiss me. When suddenly out of no where Gale was standing right behind Cato.

My eyes went wide and Gale shoved Cato off of me. He grabbed my arm and everyone protested. I looked back at everyone, and saw them looking at me with confusion. I tried to send them one message with my eyes. Help.

Gale tightened his grip on my wrist and yanked me into the house. He shoved through the crowd to a random room. He threw me in the room and slammed the door behind us. "What the fuck!" he demanded. I didn't say anything, or look at him. "You were about to kiss him!" he screamed at me. I looked up and stared him in the eye. "I want him." I said simply.

Gale looked taken aback. Then he walked up really close to me. "You," he said, getting his face close to mine "are my rebel child." he said grabbing my wrists as I began to push him away. "You ain't gonna be no whore. Not under my watch." He captured my lips with his and forced me to kiss him. "You are to stay here for the rest of the night. Go anywhere I'll hear about it." he said shoving me onto the bed. "You're not my father!" I screamed getting up. He whacked me across the face and laughed "No honey, I'm your daddy." he said before slamming the door shut.

I screamed and fell back onto the bed. Suddenly to door opened quietly and I jolted up, wiping the unshed tears from my eyes. "Who's here?" I asked. Suddenly Cashmere walked in, the last person I expected to come in. "Damn girl. Nice taste you got." she said walking over to the bed. I let out a wet laugh, and she wrapped me in her arms.

"You listen to me, he's not allowed to hurt you in my house. No one is going to treat you like that under my roof." she said, looking at me with only a caring look in her eyes. I nodded my head and she wiped the tears from my face that were still flowing down. "Come on now. Everyone is waiting for you." she said. I nodded my head and took her hand. She led me out of the room and led me down into the basement of the house.

She nodded at a couple of guys who were blocking the door. They smiled at us, and she gestured for me to follow her in. "We should be safe down here. Those guys have a strict list of who can enter here and who can't." she said. I felt myself breathe, I no longer felt as if I could be hunted down. I walked into the room, which felt like refuge.

I looked around the room which was painted light brown. There were overstuffed couches and chairs, and a tv on the wall. There were a few balloons lined up along the walls, but other than that it appeared to be just a few friends hanging out. Cashmere led me to the living area where everyone was sitting and talking.

"There you are!" Rue yelled. She jumped up and clamped her arms around my torso. She squeezed me tight and then grabbed my face, her eyes crinkled in concern and hatred. "Did he hurt you?" she asked, running her fingers along my face, her eyes searching every square inch of it. "No." I said smiling slightly. "Liar." she whispered, running her hand along the mark on my cheek where he marked me up. "I'm fine." I whispered back, I nearly forgot the stinging mark that he left on my cheek. She grabbed the back of my head and pulled me to her once more. I wrapped my arms around her hips and held her tight, she would always be there for me.

I sighed and she dropped her arms. "You. Are never allowed out of my sight again." she said pointing at me, before dragging me over to the couch where she and Thresh were sitting. I pulled my legs up against my chest as she cuddled up against Thresh.

I looked around the room and saw Annie, Finnick, and Cato sitting on another couch, Gloss and Johanna on a loveseat, and Marvel and Cashmere cuddled up on a recliner. After glancing around the room, I looked over at Cato, who was staring at me. His eyes narrowing at the mark on my cheek. I instantly felt self conscious.

We talked and laughed, and Annie was talking about some song she liked and suddenly Cato spoke. He hadn't talked all night, and when he did it was slow and soft. "You know, Prim plays the guitar." he said. Everyone turned to look at me. I stared at Cato in disbelief. He peered up at me under his lashes, and gave me a small smile.

"Oh yeah! Prim knows her way around a six string!" Rue exclaimed. "Gloss, go get the guitar out of the case." Cashmere said. "No, no." I insisted. Gloss left the room to go get some guitar, and I told everyone I really couldn't play. They all ignored me and told me to buck up. I shook my head as Gloss placed the guitar in my hands and sat back down.

I looked down at it and gave a smiled of disbelief. I looked at everyone "You sure?" I asked them quietly. They all nodded their heads. I strummed a few chords. "I don't even know what to play." I whispered.

"Play the song you used to play for me Primmy, you know when we were like thirteen and I couldn't decide on one boy." Rue said giggling. I remembered which song she was talking about, I used to play it to her to let her know that we could wait. I crossed my legs, my boots on top of one another. "Alright." I breathed out, and began to strum to the song "Holding out for a hero" by Ella Mae Bowen.

Where have all the good men gone  
>And where are all the gods?<br>Where's the street-wise Hercules  
>To fight the rising odds?<br>Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
>Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need<p>

[Chorus:]  
>I need a hero<br>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
>He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast<br>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
>I need a hero<br>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
>He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon<br>And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life

Somewhere after midnight  
>In my wildest fantasies<br>Somewhere just beyond my reach  
>There's someone reaching back for me<br>Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
>Isn't there a superman to sweep me off my feet?<p>

[Chorus]

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
>Out where the lightning splits the sea<br>I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me  
>Through the wind and the chill and the rain<br>And the storm and the raging flood  
>Oh, his approach is like a fire in my blood<p>

I'll meet a hero  
>And then we'll dance 'til the morning light<br>Dreaming, he'll lead me  
>Held tight,<br>Tonight's the night

[Chorus]

Oh  
>Larger than life<br>Larger than life

Oh maybe, maybe, maybe tonight  
>Oh, oh<p>

I sang softly, and slowly. Everyone grew silent. I knew that all their attention was on me, and I couldn't screw it up. I looked up once I strummed the last note, and I saw that it was dead silent in the room.

"Damn." Marvel breathed out and then suddenly they all were applauding. I laughed and hung my head in embarrassment. "You guys are too nice." I said shaking my head. They all laughed "No dear, you're just amazing." Annie said giving me a smile. I grinned at all of them. Was this what it felt like to belong in a group? If it was, this was what I wanted. "Oh hun. You have no idea." Rue said winking at me.

They all laughed and I shook my head again. "Do you want to stay here?" Cashmere asked me. "I mean, for the night." she said smiling at me with clarification. I knew her question had a deeper meaning, but I smiled. "I would love too." I said. The whole room was filled with smiles, even Cato's.

I placed the guitar on the floor and everyone returned to normal conversations. Movies, school, parties. The usual. "Aww nuts. We're all out of popcorn." Cashmere said tossing the bowl on the floor. "I'll go get some." I said. Everyone in the room began to protest. "I'll go with her." Cato said. The room went silent and everyone mumbled in agreement. I smiled at them. "I'll be fine." I said, reassuring them. "I'll be with her." Cato mumbled.

We walked out of the basement and emerged in the party. Cato took my hand and I felt the tension between us release. With Gale, he was harsh with me. Cato was all gentle. He laced his fingers through mine and weaved me throughout the house to the kitchen.

When we walked in, it was completely empty. I looked at Cato in confusion. "They set this part of the house as off limits, the bar is okay, but not their family kitchen. He explained. I nodded my head in understanding.

I hopped up on the counter beside the microwave as he pulled out some bags of popcorn. I swung my boots back and forth. He put the popcorn in the microwave and then walked over to the freezer. He got out an ice pack and grabbed a hand towel. He wrapped it around the ice pack and walked over to me. "What are you doing?" I asked before he placed it on my bruise.

He looked up at my eyes as I felt the coolness take over. I let out a sigh of relief and placed my hand over his as he held it to my cheek. I closed my eyes and relaxed. He spent a little bit of time pressing it over my cheek before I felt him release some of the pressure.

I opened my eyes, and saw that his eyes were illuminated in the dim room. I hear him drop the ice pack, but didn't look away from him.

"What are you doing to me." he whispered.

I grabbed the back of his head and pressed my lips against his. It was slow and warm. He was gentle, and cautious. He grabbed my face and I leaned back. "I don't want to go too fast." I whispered. I ran my fingers through his hair. He kissed my cheek and rested his forehead on mine. "Let's take it slow then." he said lacing his fingers through mine. I nodded my head.

The microwave beeped and he grabbed the bowl, pouring the popcorn into the bowl. I hopped down off the counter, and he handed me the bowl. I held it with both hands. He wrapped an arm around my waist, I could feel the warmth radiating from his arm. I nearly flinched from the contact.

"Come on." he said leading me out to the party. When we walked out, I saw the strobe lights had been turned off and I could see the furniture in the room. It was what was there that shocked me. There, on a couch, was Gale, with some slut.

She had her legs spread open in his lap, and she was kissing his neck. He was squeezing her behind and whispering in her ear. I didn't feel sorrow anymore. I felt hatred. I passed the bowl to Cato and snapped a picture on my phone. I walked up to him, and tapped his shoulder. He looked up irritated, and then his face turned to fear.

"Primrose? What the fuck are you doing out here." he asked me. I didn't waste any time. I punched him flat out in the nose. "You pig." I spat at him as he winced and and grabbed his face. "I never liked you, you piece of shit." I said turning around and taking the bowl back from Cato, who was standing there dumbstruck. "Let's go." I said.

We walked back to the basement and he followed me all the way into the room. I handed the bowl to Cashmere, and I looked over to my spot where Gloss and Johanna were sitting. Cato took my hand and gently led me over to the loveseat where he sat down, and I sat closely next to him. He wrapped his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Primrose?" Finnick asked me. "Hmm?" I asked him. "What happened to your hand Love?" he asked me. I looked down at the hand I punched Gale with, and saw it was bright red and purple, my fingers were throbbing. I looked up at Cato, and we burst out laughing. I dropped my head into his chest to muffle my laughter, and he grabbed my hand to observe it. "Does it hurt?" he asked me, trying to hide a smile. I shook my head no.

"Well, what happened?" Johanna asked us. We began to tell the story, cutting each other off, and constantly laughing. With my other hand I reached up and grabbed the one Cato had dangling around my shoulders. I looked up at him, his straight nose. His brown freckles dusted along them. The way his lips curled when he smiled. How his blue eyes had flecks of yellow in them. I watched him laugh and he turned to me.

I smiled and he grinned at me. "What?" he asked me, pushing his nose against my ear. I giggled "Nothing." I said. I never knew how good this could feel.

"Hey Cashmere. You got a dude out here asking for a Primrose Dakota." one of the dudes standing at the door said walking in. I sighed, it was Gale. I knew this feeling would have to end soon. I began to stand up, by Cato grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap. He wasn't being hurtful, just firm. "You're not allowed out there." he murmured in my ear.

"I'll take care of it." Cashmere said. She stood up, but Cato just scooped me up and dropped me on Rue. "You watch her. I'll take care of it." Cato said, and walked out of the room. We all fell silent, and watched him walk out. I rested my head on Rue's shoulder and listened very carefully. He shut the door behind him, and suddenly we could hear yelling.

The words 'whore' 'mine' and 'love' were clear as a bell. I wasn't sure who was saying what, but I was terrified. Suddenly I heard the sound of skin on skin. I jolted up and ran to the door. "Primrose no!" Gloss said holding me against him. That didn't stop me from turning the door handle and kicking it open.

There I saw Cato on top of Gale, punching him over and over again. "Cato!" I yelled. Cato looked over at me and his eyes looked rabid. "What are you doing?" I asked him calmly. "This fucker right here called you a whore. Said you were his bitch to deal with. I lost it." he said letting go of Gale's collar. Gale slumped on the floor.

Gloss let go of me and I walked over to Gale and looked at his face. He was all bruised and bloody. I turned to Cato, who looked down at his boots, he was obviously embarrassed. I ran over to him and latched my arms around his neck. "Thank you." I whispered in his ear. He grabbed my back and pulled me up to him.

Gloss rolled his eyes "Come on you two." he said knocking our heads. I giggled and Cato pulled me to him. "Come on y'all. Let's put on a movie." Johanna said. I smiled as Cato pulled me to him on the loveseat. This time he pushed a little farther. He slid me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist.

They flipped the lights off, and we started some movie. I relaxed, and rested my head against his shoulder. "You know," he murmured in my ear "I don't do romance." he said shaking. I turned my head around and looked him in the eye. We stared for a long time. "Liar." I whispered. "Maybe it is a lie, only with you though." he said. I felt my eyebrows come together. "Me?" I asked. He nodded his head and gave me a small smile.

"You drive me crazy you know." he said pushing a piece of hair out of my face. "How so?" I breathed out. "With your hair, your eyes, and your smile. Your voice. It drives me nuts when it's not saying my name." he says sliding his nose against mine. "Cato." I whisper. He shuts his eyes. "The way you make everyone feel like a someone. How you are a secret little rebel, behind your preachers daughter persona." he said resting his forehead against mine. "Cato." I say a bit more demanding this time. "How you always wear the most amazing clothes, even though you would look amazing in sweats and a t-shirt." he said sliding one of his hands behind my head, through my hair. "The way you never stop impressing me." he said. I couldn't take anymore. I kissed him. I pressed my lips against his so hard, he had no choice but to respond. I could feel him want to continue on, but I couldn't do it. We kissed, and that was all the more I could take for one night. We released, and I looked into his eyes. In the dark, the blue in his eyes shone.

"Primrose. You will never be alone again." he said, pulling me to him.


End file.
